Their Shower Song
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: When Draco walks in on Daphne singing in the shower, he falls in love with her voice. Not knowing that it was Daphne, he sends her a series of love letters professing his love for her. Finally, at the Masquerade Ball, Draco ends it all and finds his Dirty Little Freak. Written for colorful swirl's Fanon Pairing Competition


**Title:** Their Shower Song

**Summary: **When Draco walks in on Daphne singing in the shower, he falls in love with her voice. Not knowing that it was Daphne, he sends her a series of love letters professing his love for her. Finally, at the Masquerade Ball, Draco ends it all and finds his Dirty Little Freak. Written for colorful swirl's Fanon Pairing Competition

**Author: **Kung Fu Coffee

**Pairing: **Draco M./ Daphne G

**Prompts: **castle, violet, blanket, Raise Your Glass by P!nk, and Theodore Nott.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, dirty little freaks!" Draco's hand froze on the handle to the prefect's bathroom. A beautiful, siren-like voice was floating from the bathroom, presumably from someone singing in the shower. Draco quickly cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and slipped in.

"We will never be, never be anything but loud!" Draco had heard enough. He was in love and absolutely certain of it. Draco ran out of the bathroom and didn't stop until he reached the Head common rooms.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione looked up, concerned for her Head counterpart.

"I think I'm in love." He said breathily.

"Oh dear, did Ron put Amortentia in your pumpkin juice again, last time was horrific!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, no, nothing like that! I walked in on a beautiful girl singing a song." Draco sank down into a plush easy chair. "What should I do, I don't even know her name!"

"Oh calm down! I can put a tracking spell on the girl from your memory and find out her dorm." Hermione got up and grabbed her wand. "Clear your mind, Draco." She whipped her wand at his head, and Draco was immediately unconscious.

"Wimp," Hermione muttered. She quickly worked the spell and woke Draco when it was done.

"Alright, your mystery lady is in the Seventh Year Slytherin Common Dorms." Hermione told a rather grumpy Draco.

"Why did you have to knock me out?" Draco huffed.

"Because you weren't relaxing!" Hermione snapped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm out of here. You aren't of much use now." With that, Draco stalked out, leaving Hermione gaping at him.

"Well pardon me for breathing!" She muttered under her breath.

"Let me get this straight." Theodore Nott looked at Draco with an amused grin. "You want advice on what a girl would want from a secret admirer." Draco nodded at his friend.

"Alright then, usually girls want flowers, romantic cards, poems telling them how beautiful they are," Theodore began rambling. Draco nodded and sped off, cutting Theo off.

"God, he's got it bad!" Theo chuckled to himself.

"Okay, the first thing that I'm sending is a bouquet of violets." Draco informed Hermione.

"Why violets? Why not roses, or daisies, or-" He cut Hermione off.

"Violets are her favorite flower. I just know it." Hermione raise an eyebrow at Draco. "What? She's my soul mate. I just know these things!" Draco protested.

"Alright, fine. Whatever." Hermione groaned. "Just tell me, when is this stupid lovey dovey mopey wopey going to end, because I want the Potions Master Draco back."

"Ah ha, so you admit that I'm better than you at potions!" Draco exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"No, it's just with you daydreaming, you're throwing random herbs into the cauldron and it's getting annoying." Hermione replied, ruffling his hair amidst loud shouts of disapproval.

"Alright, the first gift is sent and the second is ready." Draco handed Hermione a baby blue gift bag, which she opened. Inside was a tiny, miniature castle.

"It's a music box, see?" Draco twisted the tallest spire, and a beautiful voice echoed through the dorm. It was the song that Draco had heard the girl sing in the shower. He had used a spell to transmit the memory to the castle.

"We will never be anything but loud." The voice sang.

"Oh, I love this song!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's a Muggle song, Raise Your Glass by P!nk!"

"Is it really?" Draco asked, tucking a card into the bag. Hermione placed the mini castle into the bag gently.

"What does the card say?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I have a rough draft here." Draco handed a crumpled, worn piece of parchment to her.

_Your voice is bigger than a million of these castles, life sized. So is my love for you.- Your Loving Admirer _

"That's really sweet, Draco." Hermione grinned and handed him the bag. "Now go send it! Hurry up!" Draco scrambled off to the Owl Tower, to use a school owl. If he used his own he risked being discovered, and he didn't want that. Not yet.

"Okay, the last gift?" Hermione and Draco were sitting the the Head Common Room, talking about the progress of the secret gift giving.

"A blanket." Draco pulled out a small, fuzzy purple knit blanket. "She loves soft, fuzzy things."

"Oh right, because you're her soul mate and you know everything about her, except for, conveniently, her name." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Exactly. And I have a card that says, _'This blanket will keep you warm. Hopefully, in time, my love will do the same.'_ I hope she likes it." Draco tucked the card into the folds of the blanket and wrapped it up in brown paper. Tying it up with some brown rope, he attached it to a school owl and sent it off.

"I hope that the girl's not freaked out by this!" Draco said worriedly.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to bed." Draco got up. "This is too nerve racking to be awake."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Man up and get some confidence, Draco!" She told his retreating form. Draco grunted in response.

"Tonight's the night, I can feel it!" Draco told Hermione excitedly. "I'll find out who she is at Mugglefest."

"Great, now you'll stop being a wuss." Hermione snorted. "There's Theo, bye!" With that, she disappeared and reappeared on Theodore Nott's arm. Theo leaned down to place a light kiss on her cheek, and Draco gagged mentally.

"Alright, settle down. Our next performer is… Daphne Greengrass!" The announcer, a radio host for WitchingRadio, opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful girl in a long, shimmering violet dress. Violets were tucked in her hair.

"That's the one." Draco whispered to himself. "That's the one, OH MY GOD, THAT'S MY SOUL MATE!" Everyone fell quiet and stared at him.

"This song is dedicated to Draco Malfoy, who needs work disguising his handwriting and keeping his friends from edging things along." Daphne smiled at Draco, who felt his heart melt.

"Right, right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deal, yo?" Daphne sang, looking directly at Draco. _I can't believe this is actually happening!_

"How did you know?" Draco asked Daphne after the show ended.

"Oh please, I've been your Transfiguration partner for how many years?" Daphne kissed Draco on the cheek. "I know your handwriting. Plus, Theo and Hermione told me."

"Those sneaky devils!" Draco shook his head. "Well, at least I have my Shower girl."

"And I have my admirer, so we're even." Daphne laughed.

_Draco closed the book that he had been reading. _

"_Really, Hermione? Writing a book about how the Daphne and I fell in love?" _

"_What? It's a good story!" Hermione protested. Theodore hugged her from behind._

"_Of course it is. Everything you write is good." He said, kissing her hair._

_Daphne walked in and looked at the cover of the book. __Their Shower Song._


End file.
